Of the Coming of Huan and Nahar
by Willow26
Summary: The Book of Lost Tales - Stories that were not mentioned or told. How did Orome come across the hound and the horse? And what happened to the Avari did they all get corrupted by Melkor?


Disclaimer: All recognisable characters and locations are property of J.R.R Tolkien. All references are taken from the Silmarillion, The Children of Hurin, Unfinished Tales and the Lord of the Rings. Notes on geographical location and characters also taken from 'A guide to Tolkien'.

Authors Note: Hello, originally this story was planned as part of a multi chaptered story concerning the stories that I believe were forgotten about in the Middle Earth world. However I am now unsure as how to complete it.

Still I thought I would post this chapter as a one shot in the Silmarillion section (unlike the Lord of the Rings section the entire story would go into) and see what response it would get. If the word ordering seems clumsy it is because I have tried to keep it in line with Tolkein's own style of writing.

I think I've managed to get all the locations in the right places but if you do notice any major geographical errors please inform me and I'll try and sort them out. Please also tell me about spelling mistakes and general grammatical errors. I do also try to respond to reviews if people are signed in.

Happy reading and tell me what you think!

**Of the Coming of Huan and Nahar**

When the land was still young, and the light of the Lamps Illuin and Ormal still mingled on the isle of Almaren, Oromë, mightiest hunter of the Valar, followed his quarry unceasingly. Joining with the West wind, North wind, South and East wind he ran through the land that was ever being shaped by him and his kin. At times the chase lasted mere hours, or after the coming of the sun and moon, a day. Other times the leaves on the trees, cultivated by Yavannah, would turn an entire cycle before his prey was met. As joyful and gay as his hunting was he ever ran alone and this troubled Oromë. On one such hunt when the sky was troubled and the clouds hung low a white hart leapt past the hunter and the chase was on. After many an hour Oromë paused on a hill to scry the landscape. Within that point of time a mighty scream was heard. It reverberated off the hills; it shook the ground as if the very world itself was alive. A king among horses went thundering through the fog and vanished as if no more than a wisp of the cloud. Yet horses were new to this world and the very heart of Oromë was stayed.

Late was the hour that Oromë retuned to the other Valar for long had he stood atop the hill staring after the dream-like stallion. Slowly he meandered back to his home and quiet he was at the evening meal. The Valar and the lesser spirits, the Maia, noticed his thoughtfulness and were intrigued by it. For in general he was lively and full of cheer at meal times. The lack of his quarry strung from his broad shoulders also was noted. For he, like his sister, could run as fleet footed as any animal of the forest and never would he be beaten by his prey.

"What troubles you my hunter?" Vána asked after time. "Your thoughts are lost to us, and your mind is confused."

"Today I saw a mighty beast, fleet of foot it was, shining silver to the sight. Faster was it than all four winds and its scream more powerful than any song."

"It was but a white hart my brother. Flying surely through the clouds." Nessa responded for she was swift of foot and no beast could catch her in full sprint.

Oromë's face clouded and his eyes darkened. "It was not a white hart I saw, for that was what I was chasing. What I saw was larger; its back was of a height taller than my chest. The head was more heavy and the tail was long as if you had tied your hair at the nape of your neck. Its hooves were also not cloven like that of the deer you so love my sister or the sweet cows whose milk we drink. I know not what this new creature is."

Now conversation arose between the Valar and the Maia. For all wished to hear more of this new creature that had appeared in their lands. Long had the world been changing, yet as of late it had slowed and things had become more settled so the introduction of a new animal was interesting indeed. The conversation lasted many an hour and only two were silent; Ulmo and Manwë. After a time the conversation drew to a close as those in the discussion noticed the King of Arda's silence and they questioned him.

"Your silence is all knowing." Spoke Varda, who is called Elbereth by the elves, to her husband.

Oromë roused himself and looked at the other Valar with a question in his eyes. "If you know more of this creature please speak, for never will it leave my mind."

Manwë raised his head and looked around before his eyes focused on the hunter. "I have seen this creature as has Ulmo. It was born not long ago; it sprang from the waters of the world when the West wind created foam above the ripples. It landed on the shores of Cuiviénen and hard rang the sound of its hooves. Its mane was still wet and the tail was still covered in foam. Free ever has it run and I do not believe it can be tamed. The brilliant silver horse, the mighty free stallion."

Ulmo nodded his head in agreement and the Valar went silent.

* * *

The next day Oromë went out on the hunt again, long had he pondered the words of Manwë yet a part of him ever wanted to see the stallion again. So for the first time he abandoned his hunt of the hart and focused himself on tracking the will o' wisp horse. He ran to the shores of Cuiviénen where the beast first landed and saw for himself the deep hoof prints of the animal as it pranced in its awakening. Turning from the great inland sea and the light of the northern lamp, Illuin set upon Helcar, he ran west. The great tracks led him to the small hill from which he had previously scryed the land. Yet at this hour there was no thick cloud and his view was unencumbered. Flat plains surrounded by thick woodland stretched out before him, the deep boughs of the trees, dense and foreboding. That was where the hoof prints fell. Yet he was a creator and feared no woodland. Down he ran from the hill, flying across the plains following the tracks into the forest of his kin.

Long he ran; the longest hunt he would ever participate in, yet never would his attention wane. The stallion stayed before him, running as swiftly as the wind and water that gave him life. He ran to the great Eastern Ocean beyond the boundaries of his island homeland. He ran to the great dense jungles of the South and further to the vast expanse of desert. He ran North into the frozen wastelands that in a future time would harbour Melkor in his self appointed exile. Finally he ran West until his path was bared by a great wall of mountains, yet still the stallion ran.

Oromë paused at the foot of these mountains and witnessed a flash of silver as the horse sprung up the rocks and toward a mountain pass. Oromë was getting weary, yet still he did not tire from the hunt. Instead he found himself a shelter and set about to wait for a while for although the power of the stallion was still strong something else pulled at his heart. For a long time he sat and waited aware that the stallion itself had paused and was now looking at him curiously from high up in the mist. He sat until eventually on the edge of his hearing he heard a small whimper. Moving slowly he crept towards the sound, in due course he came to a small thicket. Within the thicket there was a pup. Small it was, cold and shaking, yet it raised its head and stared at him with sad dark eyes. Nowhere was the mother to be seen and no tracks were there visible. Deep in thought Oromë picked up the pup and placed it within his coat, where after a time its shaking stopped. The pup sucked eagerly at his finger and whimpered at the lack of milk. However small sharp teeth bit down and blood welled to the skin. Grinning Oromë took the pup to a stream and offered it water which it lapped up eagerly. Small amounts of meat he was also offered and, after it had been broken into chunks, it was also consumed. Contented the pup sighed and snuggled back into the arms of his new companion.

"What to name you, young one?" Oromë said to himself, glancing back up at the mountains and the observing stallion. "I still have a long run ahead of me and you are but a pup."

The pup raised its head and licked the chin of the Valar. "My name is Huan and with good care and good food I will be ready to join you on your hunt within a short time."

At this the Valar nodded and raised his hand in salute to the stallion, knowing that the beast would wait until the pup was ready.

Huan the pup was true to his word and within a short space of time, no more than the turn of a season he was large and strong with a deep chest and long legs. Not yet had he reached his full size but he was able enough to keep up with the fast pace of the stallion and his pursuer. Oromë raised his eyes to the horse shrouded in mist and with a scream the stallion threw back his head and leapt off the precipice he was standing on. And so the hunt started again.

* * *

Through the mountains shrouded in mist they ran, ever westwards. Yet now Oromë smiled as he ran for no longer was he alone. Pounding at his side was the wolf pup, tongue hanging out and tail held aloft. Out in front the stallion whickered whenever he believed they were too far behind, the chase now more of a game. They passed field and fen, wood and moor, until eventually they met another mountain chain cutting through the land. Yet ever they ran on.

Now after nearly four fallings of leaves Huan the pup was finally fully grown. He was above waist height on the large Valar and never would he tire. His voice was strong and deep and his words witty. The pair had a strong bond for together they curled up to sleep. The chase was now nearly at a close, they had run from the East Ocean to the West Ocean across mountains and through chasms. Yet now they ran eastwards again with white topped mountains to their right. Through great plains they ran with the stallion ever ahead. In the centre of these plains a large hill arose, upon this hill the great horse lords would eventually thrive, yet as of now it was a barren windy place. The stallion leapt to the top on powerful legs and spun around sharply to face Oromë and Huan. He stood high upon his hind legs and pawed the air with his front. A mighty scream arose from his silver throat before he came crashing down to the ground. Again the heart of Oromë was stayed.

"Long now have we run together mighty hunter. First alone and now as three. From the moment you glimpsed me in the cloud you sought after me. Yet free am I and free I shall stay." The stallion said.

Oromë stared at the beast before him and laid a hand on the withers of the twitching wolf. For now he was faced with another talking being.

"Over four fallings of leaves have we run, I see you now as a free spirit never to be tamed and never would I wish captivity on you. Yet I feel we have gained a friendship of sorts in our flights and I would wish to hold this."

The stallion threw his head and whinnied in an imitation of a laugh. "Friends I have never had nor needed, yet your companionship I have enjoyed. My name is Nahar and yes the three of us shall be friends. However none can tame me and only the bravest and most noble of the children shall ever ride my offspring."

Oromë nodded and walked forwards he placed a hand on the quivering silver nose. "Friends we are then Nahar born of the water and West wind. We shall run and hunt and fly together. I will nurture you and feed you, and care for you, yet never will you be mine, just as Huan is not mine. However I lay this on both you and Huan; to me and the other Valar you may speak with our voices as often as you will. Yet to the children that have been promised to this land you shall only speak three times. Or your doom will eventually be upon you. One will die and one will be chained."

The two beasts nodded in acceptance of the god before them. With a grin Oromë leapt onto the back of Nahar and with a shout, a snort and a bark the three hunters sprang off the hill and flew together.

* * *

It was fourteen thousand years after the first coming of Huan and Nahar when Oromë found the First Born on the shores of Cuiviénen, and ten thousand years after the accused Melkor destroyed the Lamps. The three hunters had long since left Middle Earth and they now dwelled far to the West in Valinor, also known as Aman. Still they came and hunted in this land for all three enjoyed it. It was on one such day that they came across the elves in much the same place that Nahar's hooves had first touched solid land. They found the elves singing and dancing in the starlight and were instantly entranced by the first viewing of the children. Oromë approached and conversed with them as Huan and Nahar remembered their promise to stay ever silent unless great need was upon them.

When it came the time for the elves to leave the shores of Cuiviénen the three hunters led them on a great journey. Yet Huan and Nahar ever looked back to those that had chosen not to travel. Those that chose to stay behind and live in the starlight that had borne them. It was in that time that the thoughts of Huan and Nahar first strayed from the friendship of Oromë. Still they went with the Elves of the Great Journey and led them safely back to the lands which contained the light of the Telperion and Laurelin.

It was some years later, maybe two thousand or maybe three, when Huan and Nahar left the companionship of Oromë and travelled eastward to Middle Earth alone. Fast they ran for they were both spirits of a high kind and the West wind was behind them. Eventually they came again to the shores of Helcar the great inland sea and they set about searching for the ones they had left behind. Trouble speeded their search for they had heard rumours in their travels of forgotten elves that had been twisted and corrupted by the stink of Melkor. Yet they knew the land well for long had they hunted there, and eventually they found the elves.

Deep within the forest and hills of the eastern lands they came across dwellings and the forgotten elves. Beautiful they were, yet pale like the twilight that had borne them. Starlight they preferred but yet they still lived under the light of the sun and moon that now lit the world. In the mountains they delved into the hills and lived alongside the dwarf fathers. And in the forests they delved below the roots and built into the boughs of the great Arbutus trees. These trees had brown skin at birth yet as they matured their skin peeled back and turned a deep red. Yellow veins ran down the length, these deep lines reflected the starlight that they so loved.

The elves were pale of skin and their hair shimmered in light. Their deep blue and violet eyes caught the starlight and so reflected it. Within the twilight that they loved they seemed to glow and shine. It was in the dim light before dawn that Huan and Nahar came upon them. The elves stopped before the beasts and their eyes were curious. Some reached behind them towards their long blood red bows, others reached to their waists where onyx and steel swords hung. One however stepped closer.

Anwë moved forward and bowed to the two great beasts and offered his hands in friendship. He was tall and kingly in form and his eyes shone brighter than most. On his brow there was a large jewel that glowed with its own light. He was the King.

"Long has it been since the three hunters were in this land. Yet here there are only two of you. Tell me, where is Oromë for never before would you be parted."

It was at this time that Nahar said his first words to the children. "Long has it been since we last met Anwë yet still you have yet to age, such is the blessing, or curse of the First born. We returned for never would we have chosen to leave you behind on the Great Journey."

Anwë inclined his head toward the great horse and then turned his starry gaze towards the great hound that Huan had become.

"What are your thoughts great hound? You were ever closer to the hunter, never as wild as your silver counterpart."

Huan nodded slowly and spoke for his first time to the elves. "I came because I too did not want to leave you. Troubled have been our travels as we have heard tale of elves corrupted and twisted. In truth we feared that you would be no more."

"You are not far wrong. Those of us who just wandered alone were taken. Small groups vanished and were never seen. A great dark shadow appeared over our twilight and stole away those wandering souls. Slowly we grouped together, in numbers we were safe. I rose to kingship and this is how you found us. What is your purpose here? If it is to take us from our land we will not go."

Again Nahar spoke, for he was more free with his words, and his mind that Huan. "Never would we take you from your lands. You are free as are we. Our journey was to see if you yet survived and to put to rest our ailing hearts." The mighty stallion tossed his head and stamped his hoof. "Yet alive and well we find you, yet reduced in number. We will yet stay here with you for a while. For your herds of horses' are strong and would benefit from my high blood, as would the wild wolves rejoice at the blood of Huan."

And so for many an uncounted year Huan and Nahar dwelt with the Avari. Their blood lines benefited the domestic stock of the elves and life was good. Yet in time they could not resist the call of the great hunter and so they turned again towards the West and bade the Star people farewell.

More than thrice the two had spoken and so the doom of the horse and the hound had been fulfilled. For ever more Nahar would be chained to Oromë and his freedom would be sundered. And Huan would face death after facing the mightiest hound. Yet neither regretted their actions.


End file.
